The present invention relates generally to wireless networks, such as GSM systems, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for measurement and analysis of signal quality including causes of quality loss.
Tracking the rapid increase of wireless networks, the wireless industry is increasingly focusing on high quality of service, which is a competitive advantage for a wireless service provider. There are several elements to quality of service: (1) coverage, (2) speech quality, (3) network accessibility (sometime called capacity) and (4) number of dropped calls. One of the tools used to ensure network quality is a drive test system.
Various wireless protocols exist for defining communications in a mobile network. One such protocol is a time-division multiple access (TDMA) protocol, such as the TIA/EIA-136 standard provided by the Telecommunications Industry Association (TIA). With TIA/EIA-136 TDMA, each channel carries a frame that is divided into eight time slots (two slots are consumed six time slots to support multiple (3 or 6) mobile units per channel. Other TDMA-based systems include Global System for Mobile (GSM) communications systems, which use a TDMA frame divided into eight time slots (or burst periods).
GSM has been the European standard and occupies the frequency ranges at 900 MHz and 1800 MHz. The U.S. version of GSM, GSM 1900 operates at 1.9 GHz.
A cellular communication system essentially consists of a plurality of cell sites, or base stations, well positioned throughout a geographical region, a Mobile Telephone Switching Office (MTSO), and a plurality of mobile units. Each cell site has a high power antenna system coupled to a transmitter and a receiver, which utilize a plurality of channels each comprised of forward control channels (FOCC), a reverse control channel (RECC) forward voice channels (FVC) and reverse voice channels (RVC). The mobile telephone switching office (MTSO) acts as a central coordinating site for the entire cellular network. Each cell in the network connects to the MTSO that, in turn, is connected to a conventional land telephone network.
When a subscriber initiates a call from a mobile unit, a call initiation request is placed on a reverse control channel (RECC). The mobile unit transmits its Mobile Identification Number (MIN), Electronic Serial Number (ESN), and Station Class Mark (SCM), along with the destination telephone number. If a cell cite successfully receives this information, it is forwarded to the MTSO, which may check to see if the subscriber is registered or not, and then assigns the call to a forward and reverse voice channel pair (FVC and RVC) of a public switched telephone line and the conversation commences.
When a subscriber receives a call, the incoming call is received by the MTSO that directs each cell site to transmit on its FOCC a paging message containing the subscriber""s mobile identification number (MIN). Each mobile unit constantly monitors the FOCC and when its MIN is successfully detected, the mobile unit transmits an acknowledgement signal on the reverse control channel (RECC). Upon a particular cell site receiving the acknowledgement signal, the MTSO directs that site to simultaneously issue a FVC and a RVC pair. In this manner, the conversation is carried out on a dedicated channel pair separate from the control channels.
Throughout a typical conversation, as the mobile unit travels throughout the service area, the MTSO coordinates and issues numerous xe2x80x9chandoffsxe2x80x9d which automatically switch subscribers to different voice channels at different cell sites throughout a service area. Handoff decisions are made by the MTSO when the signal strength or quality on the RVC falls below a predetermined threshold level. The carrier periodically adjusts threshold levels with market and system growth, and as call traffic patterns and interference require.
If a new call for a mobile unit comes in and all of the voice channels of the particular cell site receiving the acknowledgement signal are occupied, then the MTSO directs the cell site to issue a directed retry to the subscriber which directs the subscriber to switch to a different control channel on another cell. Depending on the radio propagation effects and the specific location of the mobile unit, this procedure may or may not result in a successful call.
Factors including the performance of the MTSO, specific channel assignments made, relative number and location of the cell sites, and the set signal threshold levels may contribute to degradation in cellular service resulting in poor voice or data quality as well as dropped or incomplete calls.
In order to monitor a cellular network""s performance, detect fraudulent users, and troubleshoot problems, a service provider must be able to monitor the various control and voice channels. Monitoring real-time signals and signal to interference ratios at various locations in a service area is desirable and will allow a carrier to fine tune the network to improve its quality. A drive test that monitors all channels across multiple base station service areas will provide the necessary data.
There are three types of systems used in drive testing wireless networks: (1) phone-based, (2) receiver-based and (3) phone and receiver-based. Typically in a system where a phone is present, a call quality parameter is read from the phone as a measure of signal quality. For example, in a GSM network the call quality parameter is called RXQual. The RXQual parameter is a 3-bit value (i.e., binary range of from 000 to 111 or in decimal notation 0 to 7) and uses the 26-midample training sequence bits (over several frames). Table 1 converts bit error rate (BER) to RXQual.
This parameter, RXQual, is then plotted in a geographical area to show the quality of the network at a certain location. In areas where the signal strength is high and RXQual indicates poor signal quality, the service provider will typically adjust the base station to achieve better quality.
The problem with the current drive test methods is that typically only one channel (called xe2x80x9cbest serverxe2x80x9d) is monitored per phone and, in case of a GSM network, each phone takes 480 ms to make one RXQual Measurement. This leads to both low resolution in each channel and few channels being measured. The disclosed invention uses a receiver-based system instead of a phone-based system to more rapidly measure signal quality for all channels.
Further, the measurement does not yield the source of quality problems. Adjacent channel and co-channel interference goes undetected. Network tuning is iterative, time consuming and difficult. Data collected are empirical and analysis reports static conditions. Predictive models of where to place cell transceivers, what channel frequencies to use, what handoff thresholds to employ, and what power levels to use are far from foolproof.
It has been recognized that signal strengths of a mobile system network channels deviate from a predictive model. U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,762 to Arpee et al. describes a method using a scanning receiver to map signal strengths of various channels across a network of base transmission stations by recording signal strengths received during a drive test, the location of the drive test unit (using an automated positioning system) and the channel frequency. These data are compared to predictive signal strength data for the various channels as stored in a database.
Deficiency in measured signal strength relative to predicted strength is ascribed by Arpee to interference from adjacent channels and co-channels. Interference sources are inferentially derived based on frequencies of nearby channels. Corrective action is taken to re-assign those ineffective frequencies to different cells. Further, modification of the predictive model algorithm reflecting actual experience may be implemented. Signal interference is charted across the cells"" geographies. New cells to be added to the system are located where coverage is needed and where interference will be minimized.
Rappaport, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,839 describes a system and method for collecting reception signal data during a drive test using a radio receiver serially linked to a portable computer. The reception frequencies are incremented by a fixed amount so that multiple channels may be measured. Scanning is done across data and voice channels. The data are stored and analyzed for troubleshooting. Rappaport does not disclose performing multiple scans of each channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,486 to Barany et al. describes a method and apparatus to measure co-channel interference by receiving a burst transmission from traffic control signaling and detecting deviations from the expected signal. Typically a training sequence is measured and compared against a recreated signal based upon a training sequence that is free of interference. Received signal strength indicator (RSSI) for the measured burst transmission is compared to a RSSI of the recreated burst to deduce a co-channel interference effect. A mobile switching center (MSC) controls the channel reuse. Any channel that shows a currently high level of interference will not be reused by the MSC. While this method identifies channels within a cell that have excessive RSSI, remedial action to avoid interference is not suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,548 to Meche and Chaplain discloses that co-channel and adjacent channel interference is detectable by measuring RSSI. As RSSI exceeds a threshold level (thus indicating a signal strength in excess of a predetermined level of RSSI) interference is likely occurring. By simultaneously monitoring adjacent channels and co-channels, the adjacent channel and co-channel interference sources are identifiable. Frequency reuse algorithms can then take advantage of this data to limit reuse of channels with high interference including placing a voice channel (VCH) onto an idle queue. RSSI measurements are done at the cell base station and only detect interference when another VCH at the same or adjacent frequency is active.
Marry et al. discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,210 that measuring bit error rate allows deduction of interference levels and reception quality, expressed as RXQual level. The source of interference is not identified.
Interference levels have been found to fluctuate over time. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,026 to Seki et al. discloses a process that measures signal to interference ratio (SIR) over an extended time period, averaging SIR over multiple readings so to militate against interference volatility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,303 to Koch discloses that a continuous monitoring of transmissions in progress from a cell can distinguish interference from fading by assessing the rapidity of signal quality fluctuation. Rapid fluctuations are indicative of co-channel interference whereas slow fluctuation indicates a fading condition.
Abramsky et al. disclose that interference in the form of intermodulation (IM) may be caused when different wireless systems (e.g., CDMA, a broadband system, and AMPS, a narrow band system) are transmitted in close proximity. Their U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,566 teaches that signal to noise ratio (SNR) can detect IM effects, thus allowing a mitigation of a reported interference when IM is present. Abramsky also uses RSSI as a measurement value for detecting interference.
O""Donnell describes a method of mapping signal quality by having a mobile station traverse through a mobile network measuring signal quality. The signal quality is mapped and color-coded. For example, a dropped call may be colored black on a mobile network system map. This way, a visual inspection will reveal areas where cellular coverage is insufficient and the carrier can add coverage accordingly.
What would be desirable is a method and system for detecting channel interference based on signal quality and capable of discerning signal degradation due to fading, due to co-channel interference and due to adjacent channel interference as well as the identity of the interfering channel frequency. Further, it would be desirable if the measurement and detection would be equally effective during busy as well as idle voice transmission periods. Assessment of interference based on multiple readings would allow for smoothing interference levels is also desirable. It would also be desirable to assess the signal quality and source of poor quality rapidly for each and every channel transmitted by a given base station.
It is desirable to make the readings and assessments in the geographical area covered by the multiple cells within a mobile network system. In this way, a carrier is able to detect cellular service deficiencies experienced by its clients in where the clients are using their mobile units. This type of analysis allows carriers to take remedial action by assigning different channel frequencies and power levels such to eliminate much of the problems in a quick and efficient manner.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to quickly and accurately measure signal quality for all channels of a wireless network during drive testing, not just the xe2x80x9cbest server.xe2x80x9d
It is still a further object of the present invention to improve the resolution of signal quality for all channels of a wireless network.
It is yet another object of the present invention to analyze reasons for lack of signal quality of channels of a wireless network.
It is a further object of the present invention to reduce processing requirements during drive testing by only checking poor signal quality channels for co-channel and/or adjacent channel interference.
It is still a further object of present invention to use a correlative analysis to detect signal degradations from multiple, rapidly received bursts of signals from the synchronization channel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to use a correlative analysis to detect frequency selective fading effects of the channel causing distortion of the signal not arising from noise or interference.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to use a correlative analysis to estimate the proportion of desired to undesired signal power. Signal to interference ratio (SIR) estimate is made for each burst signal. When multiple estimates are taken together, an average SIR value over the fading contour of the channel is calculated.
It is still a further object of the present invention to use correlative techniques in conjunction with non-coherent techniques to provide the performance information without knowledge of the carrier phase.
The present invention employs a receiver for a drive test application wherein the raw bit error rate is obtained from the signal degradation parameters of the physical layer modulation of the symbols due to noise and interference instead of from the actual bit rate error encountered after decoding. A receiver analyzes all of a cell""s channel frequencies. Correlative techniques are used to assess signal degradation, signal fade, noise and interference. Further adjacent channel and co-channel interference can be separately assessed.